1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to new and improved, infinitely positionable locking and bearing apparatus, and to new and improved fluid-operated actuating apparatus incorporating the same; and the apparatus of this invention embody and provide novel and significant structural and functional improvements and advantages over the similar apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,571, commonly owned.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Although apparatus similar to those disclosed in this application are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,571, which United States Patent represents the most relevant prior art known to applicants, it has nonetheless been determined in accordance with the teachings of this invention that certain structural and functional aspects of those prior art apparatus are less than optimal, and that novel and significant improvements can be made therein. More specifically, it has been determined in accordance with the teachings of this invention that the cost of manufacture, operation, repair and inventory of the prior art apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,571--wherein a sleeve element acts directly upon a rod element to prevent relative movement therebetween, and wherein pressurized fluid is introduced between the respective sleeve and rod elements to elastically deform the sleeve element and enable relative sleeve-rod element movement--can each be significantly reduced, while the reliability of operation, the operational life and the range of suitable applications for such prior art apparatus can each be significantly increased.